


Meteorokinesis

by marvelwlw



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the oldest of the Strucker siblings. You ran away when you discovered her mutation and when you got to the mutant underground you meet Lorna Dane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When you found out that about your mutation of controlling the weather you ran away. That was the only thing you could do, what else could you do? You couldn’t tell your family. Your father was Reed Strucker his job was to prosecuting and imprisoning mutants. 

You didn’t want to find out what he would do if he found out that his daughter was a mutant or what your mom, brother and sister would think when they found out. So you ran. You still thought about them everyday but you couldn’t go back.

When you ran away you found out about the mutant underground and that’s where you’ve been for the past year. That was how you met Lorna. As time went on you two got close. She was your best friend, she was one of the only few people you could fully open up to and be yourself around. But you also fell in love with her.

Then everything changed. When you found out that Lorna got captured you started to panic. You knew that your father would be prosecuting her. You had to come up with a plan to get her back. You couldn’t lose her.

When John and Clarice, who was unconscious, came back after going after Marcos you realized they brought back some other people. Then you realized they were your mother and your siblings. 

Lauren was the first one to see you. “(Y/N)?” She ran over to hug you. You froze when you felt her arms wrap around you but slowly hugged her back. Andy ran over to hug you too.

“(Y/N)?” Your mother slowly stepped forward to hug you but you pulled away from Lauren and Andy. “Is this where you’ve been this whole time?” Then she started putting the pieces together. “You’re a-”

“Mutant? Yes.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Your mother now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Are you serious? You know why I couldn’t tell you.” You clenched your jaw, you were trying to control your abilities but with everything that has happened it was started to take everything in you to control them. “Who knows what would have happened, dad could’ve-”

“You’re father wouldn’t have done anything to hurt you, he loves you (Y/N). You’re our daughter, we love you.”

When it started raining and a loud clap of thunder was heard you knew you had to get away, you had to calm down. If Lorna was there she would’ve helped you calm down. “You’re sure about that?” 

Sonya and John had to come over and pull you away. As soon as you calmed down the rain and the thunder stopped. You looked over at John and Sonya. “I’m sorry. I lost control my abilities. With everything that’s happened…”

“It’s alright. We know you miss Lorna, we do too. We’re going to find a way to get her back, I promise.” John gave you a small smile. All you could do was nod and hope that he was right.

xxxxx

You were sitting outside when Andy and Lauren walked out. They both sat down next to you. It was quiet for a little while before you sighed. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“We understand. We’re not mad at you.” Lauren smiled. “We know you were scared, we were scared to tell mom we were mutants.” 

Andy nodded. “So you can control the weather?” Andy asked. You chuckled and nodded. “That’s so cool.” He smiled. 

Andy and Lauren told you about their abilities. As the three of you talked you couldn’t help but feel a little better knowing that your brother and sister were there with you and knowing they didn’t hate you. They also told you about what happened to your father. As they told you, you looked down at the ground. You didn’t know what to think.

xxxxx

“(Y/N), please just talk to me.” You mother followed you as you walk around the underground. 

She has been trying to talk to you for the past few days but you’ve been ignoring her. You wanted to talk to her, you really did you’ve just been trying to find a way to get Lorna and your dad back while also thinking on a way to talk to her without getting upset again. 

You felt her hand gently touch your arm, trying to stop you. You sighed and turned around to face her. “I need you to understand something mom. I was scared, I didn’t know what to do, who to trust or where to go. You say I could have told you and dad but I couldn’t.” You started walking away but suddenly stopped, you looked back at your mother. “I did the only thing I could do.” And with that you walked away.

xxxxx

You had found out that Lorna and your father were being transferred to another prison. That was when everyone that was going to help them escape started coming up with a plan. 

John had told you to stay back at the underground and that everything would be fine. You want to go with them and fight along with them but you listened to John.

When Andy and Lauren got back without the others you knew something happened. As you wait you couldn’t stop from pacing back and forth, anxiety was all that you felt. They both tried to help calm you down but you needed Lorna.

You heard the door open, you looked over and saw you mother with your father. You let out a sigh of relief, the plan worked. But when you didn’t see Lorna with them your heart dropped and the you started to panic again.

“Lauren! Andy!” You dad calls them. They ran over to him, as they hugged you walked over. He looked up, when he saw you he couldn’t believe his eyes. “(Y/N)?”

“Hi dad.” 

He made his way over to you, he pulled you into a hug and held you tightly. “Thank god you’re alright. I was so worried, we all were.” You hugged him back, you couldn’t help the few tears that fell. You felt the arms of your siblings and your mother wrap around you and your father. Your family was finally back together.

“(Y/N)!” Sonya suddenly called you. 

You pulled away from the family hug to look at her, she was standing with Clarice. You looked back at your family. “I’ll be back.” 

You ran over to Clarice and Sonya, they told you to follow them and that’s what you did. Sonya told you about the call you got and how they had to go help Marcos and Lorna. 

When they came back and your eyes met Lorna’s a huge smile formed on both of your faces. You rushed over and pulled her into your arms. It felt like you were finally able to breath again now that she was back. 

You were both busy hugging to notice the others leave the room to give you some privacy. 

“Lorna, there’s something I need to-” 

You were cut off by Lorna’s lips on yours. You froze at the feeling but your eyes slowly closed as you kissed her back. You couldn’t believe she was kissing, Lorna Dane was kissing you. You brought your hand up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer. Lorna’s arms wrapped around your waist.

Lorna was the first to pull away from the kiss. She smirked when she saw that you were blushing. “You’re adorable when you blush, you know that?”

You bit your lip as you started blushing more. “What I was going to tell you was that I’m in love with you. Lorna, when you were gone I didn’t know what to do. You mean everything to me and I…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” She says in a calming voice, she placed her hand on your cheek and runs her thumb over your cheek. You leaned into her touch. “I love you too and I’m never going to leave you again.” Lorna pulled you into another kiss. 

When you pulled away you both just held each other. You both stayed like that until someone cleared their throat. You both pulled away, when you saw your parents and your siblings your face turned bright red.

“(Y/N), What’s going on here?” Your mom asked. 

You were about to reply when Lorna stepped forward. “I’m Lorna, (Y/N)’s girlfriend.” You bit your lip when she said that, you felt the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. Lorna reached over to take your hand in hers, she looked at you and smiled.

They all looked at the two of you with wide eyes. Once the shock went away they all had smiles on their faces. You knew that things were going to get crazy but with Lorna back with you and you were with your family again you just hoped that everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When Lorna started to help train the younger mutants you decided to help her. You got to help the others while spending time with your girlfriend. You looked over at Lauren and smiled. 

“Alright Lauren, it’s your turn.” You gave her a nod.

Just before she could do anything your mother walked in. “What are you doing?”

“We’re training.” Lorna said.

“But they’re just kids.” Your mothers eyes widened.

Lauren looked at her. “Mom it’s alright, (Y/N) is helping Lorna. Nothing will happen.”

“Lauren I don’t want you to train.” 

Before Lauren could say something you walked over to your mother and gently pulled her away. Before you left you gave both your girlfriend and your sister a look that told them you’ll be alright. You nodded towards Lorna to let her know to keep training the others.

As soon as you were away from them your mother gave you a look. A look you remember her giving you so many times, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes slightly. 

“(Y/N) they’re just kids, how could you be training them?” She crossed her arms.

“You have to understand that they’re going to be fighting for the rest of their lives.” You ran a hand through your hair. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen and neither would Lorna.” You gave her a serious look. “They need to know how to fight to protect themselves and the ones they love.”

Her eyes soften when she realized that you were right, that you’ve had to fight ever since you found out that you’re a mutant and ran away. She quickly pulled you into a hug. You knew she means well but it’s a fact of life that everyone is going to have to fight.

xxxxx

Later that night you and Lorna were in bed, Lorna had her arms around you as you cuddled into her side. You rest your head on her chest as one of her hands moved to your head and she started to run her fingers through your hair. 

You hummed and closed your eyes. Lorna smiled and just took in this sweet and calming moment with you in her arms. You gently tightened your arms that were wrapped around her waist. 

You let out another hum and snuggled even more into her. You slowly opened your eyes, you looked up at her. “You know how much I love you, right?”

“Hm, I not really sure.” Lorna smirked.

You smiled. “I love you to the moon and back, I love you so much more than that.” She laughed. “What? It’s true.” 

“I love you too, babe.” She smiled, she looked into your eyes then down to your lips before she leaned in and kissed you. You smiled into the kiss as you pulled her impossibly closer. Lorna rolled over and straddled you. 

If only you could stay in this moment forever and not have to worry about anything. But what you both and everyone else didn’t know was that things were going to get way worse.


End file.
